Oath Breaker
by TheCrazyFool1995
Summary: My version of the final book, Oathbreaker yes the last 1 is called Ghost Hunter, but when I wrote these I got muddled up is offically BACK IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

One

One

Pain coursed through the back of Torak's leg. Wincing, he tried to clean the wound with yarrow leaves, shaking every time the leaves made contact with the gash.

"I should've seen it!" he muttered angrily to himself. As an experienced tracker and hunter, he should have realized there was a wolverine nearby. It wasn't particularly happy when Torak stood on its tail and vented it's fury on his leg. Torak knew he was lucky he hadn't received more serious injuries. He splashed some water onto his calf then bandaged it with a scrap of deer hide. He'd stitch it up later. Wolf, who was sitting on a nearby rock padded over to him. He placed his fore paws on each of Torak's shoulders.

"_Are you alright?"_ he asked in wolf talk, tilting his head to the side. Torak grinned in reply. Wolf licked him on the chin and began to climb up onto the next ridge on the cliff. Torak followed slowly, being careful not to put weight on his injured leg. The smell of wood smoke was wafting up his nose; the Raven camp was near. Finally, Torak pulled himself to the top of the cliff; the shelters of the Ravens could be seen through a gap in the trees. Wolf raced ahead a bit then waited for his pack brother to catch up. Torak limped towards camp, his leg shaking violently. Wolf howled loudly as Torak's leg gave way. He managed to catch a low hanging branch of an oak tree to steady himself. He heard the crunch of leaves as two people ran towards him, and the light thumps as Wolf lead them to him.

"Torak, are you alright?" came the voice of a girl. Renn grabbed his arm and put it over her shoulder to hold him up. There was a rustle of branches Fin-Kedinn stepped forward, holding his walking stick. Wolf followed behind him. "Torak, what's happened? We heard Wolf and thought you were in trouble," said Renn, worry etched on her face. She looked down at his leg and saw the bandage and the blood. Without a word, Torak's foster father sat him down on a tree root and un-bandaged his leg. Upon seeing the wound, he turned to Renn.

"Go and get some needles, thread and hide." She tore of through the trees and returned within minutes. "It's badly infected." he said. Torak looked down and saw that the area around the gash was bright red. "If it's not treated, you could end up with a fever." Fin-Kedinn glanced around. He grasped a handful of cloud berries from a nearby bush and squeezed their juice onto his leg. It stung so much his eyes began to water, but after the pain had subsided, the heat from it lessened. Fin-Kedinn then stitched the wound with the thread. "Renn, please return to camp" she looked as if she were going to argue, but left after seeing her uncle's expression. "My niece," he said as he began wrapping a hide bandage around his leg "Has grown much since you met her" Torak began to wonder where this was going. He winced slightly as Wolf caught his leg with his tail. "She is very beautiful, very strong willed" Fin-Kedinn continued. Torak was getting an idea about what his foster father was on about, and he didn't like it. "I would only want the best for her, I know that is what my brother would of wanted too" Torak could now feel the heat rising off his face so he tried desperately to disguise it as pain. "That is why I would like you to be her mate once you two become sixteen summers old." Torak felt something drop in his stomach.

"Fin-Kedinn, I couldn't be Renn's mate, she's my best friend!"

"That is why I suggested you, you are very close and you are Renn's only friend." He finished bandaging Torak's leg and pinned it with a small twig to hold it in place. "I implore you that you consider my proposal. Saeunn agrees with me, so do several other clan members." He slowly got to his feet using his stick. "You probably think you are too young to be concerned in these matters, but believe me, you may change your mind in a few years time. Time can do amazing things; particularly change one's view of their surroundings." He limped back through the trees, leaving Torak utterly confused.

Wolf sat inside one of the Raven dens, watching all the taillesses dash about. He could see the Bright Beast-That-Bites-Hot slumbering in a corner. He could feel the panic of the Raven taillesses, but didn't understand at all. Where were Tall Tailless and the pack sister? He hadn't seen them for a long time and couldn't smell their scents. He bounded from one corner of the den to the other, unsure of what to do. He knew he mustn't leave; the Raven pack leader had made that very clear. He could hear the taillesses running about on their hind legs, yipping and yowling in the way they did when they were very scared. Suddenly a female tailless peered into the den. She shouted something in tailless talk to a male tailless behind her. She then dashed in and before Wolf could do anything, he was being hauled outside with a raw hide leash around his neck. All around taillesses were gathering up food, pelts and little tailless cubs and scrambling up the side of a cliff. Wolf could hear the fast wet rushing by. It was getting nearer.

Torak clambered up the bank, slipping in the mud and trying to ignore the pain in his leg. It had been raining heavily recently and after the downpour at midday, the banks of the Windriver had broken. The Ravens were being forced to leave camp before the rushing water reached them and swept them away. For hours, Renn and Torak tried to save canoes, but their efforts were in vain. The bandage that Fin-Kedinn had put on Torak's leg mere hours before had been ripped away when he'd had to wade into waist deep water to drag a canoe to safety. He could feel the stitches being ripped from his soaking flesh. The rain began to pound once more as he finally reached camp. Renn was knelt panting next to a tree.

"If we don't get out of here soon, we'll drown!" she cried over the rain and the river. Torak had never seen a river rise so fast; he knew she was right. There were only a few stragglers left in the Raven camp, Fin-Kedinn and Wolf two of them. Torak could hear Wolf whining from under a tree.

"_Where are you?"_ he said in wolf talk. Torak tried to reply, but the crash of the river was too loud.

"TORAK!" came a cry from behind him. He spun round. Renn was desperately trying to help her uncle up the cliff; he could see the frail man struggling to climb up onto the lowest ledge. He saw Wolf rushing to help Renn pull Fin-Kedinn up. Torak ran as fast as he could to help. His heart was hammering. If they couldn't get high enough…

A tremendous crash made Torak start. A tree near the camp had been torn from the ground where it stood, taking several shelters with it. He could hear the tree's spirit moaning in pain and surprise. "TORAK!" came Renn's voice once more. "TORAK, HURRY OR YOU'LL BE SWEPT AWAY!!" he staggered to the cliff face. He pushed Wolf onto the ledge where Renn was, but before he could utter another word, the water was upon them. It knocked the wind out of him and sent him somersaulting through the air. The last thing he could remember was Renn's scream and Wolf's howl before darkness engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Two

Wolf lay by the stone den, shivering. The fast wet had thundered down on the Raven pack, sweeping them away. Wolf had been knocked clean off a little rock and straight into the wet. He knew that once it had him, it wouldn't let go, not until it had done all it could to make him Not-Breathe like his pack when he was a cub. Just thinking about them made the sadness bubble to the surface. He whined in spite of himself. He'd spent all of the Light searching for Tall Tailless, but all of his scent had been taken. As he searched, the Thunderer laughed at him, mocking him in his booming roar. The Thunderer had sent the fast wet. The Thunderer was the one who was trying hurt Wolf by taking his pack again, just like he'd done so many Lights ago. Wolf trotted out of the den and sniffed the air, hoping that the smell of Tall Tailless would be among the many scents. It wasn't.

Torak opened his eyes. All around him debris from the camp lay. Hide, cooking skins, weapons, everything from the camp was in the same little valley as Torak. He could hear the groans of the injured and the cries of the mourning. Hurried footsteps echoed all around. Voices rang through the air, called the missing's names or asking for supplies. Torak sat up and began looking all around, but two of the people he wanted most were not in sight. Sialot, a Raven boy of about his age rushed up to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked "Are you injured or anything?" Torak stared at him, slightly taken aback. In all the summers Torak had been with the Raven's, never once had Sialot made an effort to be friendly. Always him and Poi, his best friend, had teased him for knowing so little about clan life.

"No thanks." said Torak, warily. Sialot hurried off, but Torak noticed his eyes were bloodshot and very red, as if he'd been crying. Suddenly, as if she had appeared from thin air, Torak saw Renn. She was bent over someone, handing something to them. She turned around and upon seeing Torak, hurried over to him.

"Thank the World Spirit you're alright!" she said, kneeling down and hugging him. When she released him, Torak winced. Renn, as she always did, noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, standing up.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." said Torak. Renn glared at him disbelievingly.

"Show me you're arm." she said bluntly.

"Why?" asked Torak "There's nothing wrong with it!" Renn shook her head and ripped back the sleeve of his jerkin. Underneath Torak's arm was covered in blood. It was stuck out at an odd angle and there was a huge gash down his forearm. She then rolled up the leg of his leggings. The wound inflicted by the wolverine was red and angry.

"Thull!" she shouted. Oslak's brother ran forward from the mass of Raven's. Upon seeing Torak's many injuries, he frowned.

"Those are going to need some looking at." he said. From inside his pack, he withdrew some sinew thread and bone needles. After coating both gashes with mashed pignuts, he carefully sewed the wounds shut. Torak writhed in agony. He could feel both gashes pulsing with pain, like poison traveling through is veins. After Thull was done, Torak's eyes were watering. He turned to Renn.

"Where's Wolf?" he asked, grimancing as he shifted his leg. Her eyes widened with shock.

"I thought he was with you." she said quietly. Both knew what was on the other's mind.

Wolf raced through the forest as fast as possible. At last, at last he had picked up Tall Taillesses scent. He caught it on the very breath of the wind. Although he was many lopes away, his scent had carried towards Wolf, drifting in like a leaf does on the wet. The Hot Bright Eye was sinking low in the Up. He chased it, knowing that Tall Tailless lay somewhere in that direction. His pads thudded on the ground in satisfying little thumps. Oh, how he loved to run! As the Up darkened, the sounds of the Raven pack grew louder. He could sense their biting fear once more. What was it? What had happened? Wolf didn't know.

Torak searched frantically for Wolf. He and Renn had been searching since dusk, and now the sun had completely disappeared. They had made slow progress, due to the fact Torak couldn't walk very well. They couldn't even use the grouse bone whistle as the flood had soaked so much that all it did was splutter. Torak had tried howling several times, but had only managed coughing and spluttering at every attempt.

"We need to head back, Torak" said Renn wearily. "We won't find him in this light." He ignored her and began to push aside the bracken. "Torak, please listen to me. We not going to find him in the dark!" her voice was full of exasperation, but still Torak pressed on, ducking underneath low hanging branches.

"Come on, people are going to get worried! We need to head back!" Torak turned around to face her.

"Just because you're giving up doesn't mean I am! Go back if you want, but I'm staying here 'till I find him!" He watched as she turned around and walked back to camp. He felt bad about shouting at her, but pushed his guilt to the back of his mind. He knew she was probably right that he wouldn't find anything in this light, but he didn't care; Wolf was more important than getting rested and fed.

The sun was rising steadily into the sky and still Torak hadn't returned. Renn had been up all night waiting for him to come limping through the trees with Wolf at his side. Worry was starting to creep up on her. She shouldn't have left him; he was severely injured and would therefore be an easy target for a bear or lynx. Not only was Torak still missing, but so was Fin-Kedinn. The Ravens were all in a state of panic. With no Clan Leader, Saeunn had been giving orders. The dead were all given death marks and after a quick rite, were left deep in the forest so the animals could feed on them. There were eight dead in total. All of their friends and families were silent during the funeral, but the most silent of them all was Sialot. He had lost his mother, Galasia and his best friend, Poi. She never felt so sorry for him, but her sympathy didn't last long. He started shouting at her when she dropped a cooking skin of broth during their daymeal. The clan had decided to make a temporary camp in the valley until all the missing were found. While everyone was trying to find supplies and missing clan members, Renn was forced to sit on the top of a cliff with Saeunn, trying to use mage craft to find the missing. It was agonizing. Renn would much rather be looking for her uncle and best friend rather than staring at a bunch of bones that told her nothing. She was glad when night fell. It meant she could escape from the clutches of the old hag and go searching for Torak. As she searched the undergrowth for any sign of him, that was when she heard it; the howl of a wolf. But it was not any wolf. It was the one she seeked the most. Tearing through the bracken, Renn raced east. As she reached a clearing, she saw him. Wolf was standing on a large rock, howling his song to the forest. Renn approached with caution, so not to startle him. He stopped howling and cast for a scent. When he smelt her, he padded towards her. Renn couldn't stop grinning. He was alive. As he reached her, she went down on her knees and scratched his flank. He rubbed up against her then licked her nose. She giggled, before gradually getting to her feet. Once again he cast for a scent then headed west, the way Renn came. For what seemed like hours they trudged through the forest. Wolf was in the lead, but every now and then he stopped to let Renn catch up. Suddenly, the bushes rattled behind them. Hand on her bow, she turned around.

The bushes burst open. Renn fell over in surprise, but managed to keep her bow aimed. Before her stood the filthiest person she'd ever laid eyes on. Their hair was all matted and they were caked in mud. But somewhere behind all that dirt, she recognized that face…

"Torak?" she said uncertainly, still keeping her arrow trained on the person. "Is that you?" The person stumbled forward.

"Renn?" they asked, their voice muffled by the layers of filth around their mouth.

"Torak, what happened?" she asked, still in shock.

"I fell," he started, then paused to spit some mud out of his mouth. "I fell in an 'og." he finished. Behind her Wolf whined then trotted up to him. Torak knelt down then slowly scratched Wolf's flank. "You found 'Olf?" he asked bewildered. He spat some more mud out. "I've spent ages looking for him. How come you found him so quickly?" He attempted in vain to get rid of a few branches caught in his hair.

"He found me because he could actually smell me. He howled so I could find him." Torak nodded.

"I heard him to, but at that point I could hardly see." he said, gesturing to his face. Renn wrinkled her nose.

"What's that smell?" said Renn, smiling slightly. It was obvious it was coming from Torak.

"After I got out of the bog, I fell in wolverine dung." Renn laughed.

"You've really been in the wars, haven't you? Come on, we need to get back to camp, and get you cleaned." Torak nodded in approval as they began to head back towards camp. It seemed to past quickly, with lots of laughter as Wolf chased a young deer. When they finally got back they were all in high spirits. That was until they saw Saeunn.

"Renn where have you been?" the Raven Mage scolded. "We've had scouts looking every where for you." She turned to Torak and sniffed. She almost gagged. "I'll deal with you later." she said before taking Renn by the jerkin and tugging her back to the cliff. Before they got there though, Thull ran up to them and stopped them.

"Saeunn!" he said, panting. She glared at him with quite an obvious meaning. "We've found Fin-Kedinn." his face was grave. "Renn needs to come with me." Renn felt her heart drop.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Three

Torak sat staring at the fire, unable to take in what Renn had told him. It wasn't possible. Fin-Kedinn couldn't be dead. He just couldn't…

Renn was sat next to him, her eyes full with tears. Beside her was Wolf. He was whining softly, mourning for the Raven Leader. Torak glanced back at Renn. He tried to say something comforting, but couldn't get the words out. He looked behind him. A temporary shelter had been built to house the body until dawn, when the burial would take place. Gloom hung around the camp like a heavy fog. Every Raven had the grey clay streak on their cheek; their way of mourning. Even Torak had had it put on by a very tearful Saeunn. Never before had Saeunn shown any emotion, even when another Raven died. He sighed and stoked at the fire. It was well past middle-night but hardly anyone was asleep. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning round, he saw Saeunn standing behind him.

"It is time for you two to say your last respects." she said glumly. He nodded and got to his feet.

"Renn," he whispered. She was still sat by the fire, crying. "Renn, come on." he extended his hand out to her. She took it and slowly clambered to her feet. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was bright red. Wolf looked up at them. _"I'll be back soon."_ he said to him. Saeunn led them to the shelter and gestured for them to go inside. Renn gripped his hand tightly. He glanced at her, and then led her inside.

Fin-Kedinn's body was laid on a wicker stretcher. His eyes were shut and his body was so relaxed he could have been sleeping. The wind around them sounded like a slumbering breath. Renn released Torak's hand and knelt by her uncle. Silently, he placed a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her shaking with sadness. For a while they didn't speak, they just looked at the man they had both loved.

"At least he went quickly." said Renn, her voice shaking. She stood up and crossed to the back of the shelter and began to cry once more. Torak gave her a sympathetic look. He was about to go over and comfort her when something caught his eye. He knelt down next to the Raven Leader's body. There, in the centre of the death mark encircling his heart was a wound. It was as fine as a hair and hardly noticeable. One thing was certain; it had gone straight to the heart.

"He didn't drown." whispered Torak, almost inaudibly. Renn stepped forward to see what Torak was examining.

"Look," he said, turning to her. "Right where the heart is. A stab wound." Renn peered closely. She wiped away her tears to get a better view. When she saw it, she gave Torak a puzzled look.

"What weapon can make a slice as fine as a hair?" she asked. Torak shook his head. "Who could make a blade so thin it barely leaves a mark, but sharp enough to pierce the skin, let alone the heart?" Again Torak shook his head.

"I don't know how they could do it, but I'm pretty sure I know who did it." Renn looked him the eyes. It was as if she read his mind.

"Eostra, the last Soul Eater."

The burial was a sorrowful affair. The cries of the mourners echoed around the forest. Many clans had heard the sad news and had traveled from far and wide to attend. Boar, Otter, Wolf, Willow, Rowan, all were there. As Renn glanced around, she couldn't see a dry eye in the area. Her own tears were pouring down her face like a waterfall. Even Saeunn had shed several tears. Since dawn, Wolf had been howling his own lament, singing his sadness to the forest. Torak had told her that at the daymeal.

"I've been trying to talk to him all morning," he had said, "But he won't listen. I've never seen him so sad." In the distance, Renn could still hear his sorrowful howls. She watched as several men from different clans carried the body into the forest. The weeping crowd followed, heads hung. Torak appeared suddenly at her side.

"I can't believe this." he said, his voice wavering slightly. "It's not happening." he turned away for a second. "What makes it worse," he said, his tone becoming angry, "Was that it wasn't an accident. Someone did it on purpose." Renn watched as he curled his fists in anger.

"What I want to know is why she killed my uncle?" said Renn. She could feel her voice cracking.

"Maybe they were trying to get to us." Renn looked at him, a little confused at why he had said 'us'. Then it hit. Five moons previously, both her and Torak had been captured and almost killed by another Soul Eater. It now seemed that they wanted her as much as they wanted the Spirit Walker.

"Why is it," she said, straining to keep her voice calm, "That everyone one of us gets close to, a Soul Eater kills? Your Fa, my brother, Oslak, Bale and now Fin-Kedinn! Who's next?" she kicked at the ground in fury.

"Your right." he muttered. "This can't go on."

The sun was setting low in the sky by the time the burial had finished. As everyone tucked into their night meal, Torak sat and stirred it with his auroch horn spoon, unable to eat. He had only just managed to stop Wolf from howling and now his pack brother, like him, wasn't eating. _"Where has the Pack Leader gone?"_ he had asked, staring at Torak pleadingly. Torak hadn't been able to answer because he didn't understand the full concept of death either. A clawed and forceful hand woke him from his stupor.

"Torak, follow me." said Saeunn. Torak sighed, wondering what the old bat wanted now. _Come with me pack brother."_ he said to Wolf. Swiftly he got to his feet and padded along beside Torak.

"In." she said before ushering the pair inside a shelter. It was obvious it was hers; it smelt terribly musty and it was littered with herbs, bones and a variety of over things used in mage craft. Her sleeping sack was immaculate, but the one next to it wasn't. And sat on it was its owner. Renn sat peering into a small bowl. She was looking rather annoyed at the task she had been given.

"Its ready." she muttered. When she saw Torak, she tried to smile, but only managed to frown even more. Wolf sat down next to Renn and began to chew on one of the bones, relishing its crunchiness. Renn began to laugh, but stopped abruptly when she saw Saeunn's face. She rolled her eyes and handed the mage the bowl. Torak saw that in her clawed hand, Saeunn was grasping several pieces of fire wood. Torak prayed they weren't about to do what he thought they were.

"Excellent." she croaked as she peered into bowl. "This will do perfectly." Silently she began to build a small fire. She then withdrew some tinder and her strike fire from her jerkin. Within seconds there was a small blaze alight.

"Now Torak," she wheezed "I'm sure you know what's next." He groaned.

"But I've eaten." he said quickly "You have to fast to-"

"Don't lie to me, boy," the old mage growled. Renn gave him an at-least-you-tried look.

"Renn, kneel by him to catch him." Renn did as instructed.

"Sorry Torak!" she whispered. Torak nodded, frowning. Saeunn sniffed at the powder.

"Almost as good as mine." she muttered. She then threw the contents into the fire. Immediately the shelter was filled with the scent of bitter smelling herbs. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his belly as if his guts were being wrenched loose. Torak keeled over into darkness.

The hare bounded through the heather, its nose twitching as the sweet pollen wafted towards him. He stopped for second to nibble on some willowherb then carried on. He must find what he sought. He raced through the plants, clearing the bracken that he jumped. Somewhere nearby, he heard a voice; a cruel but very calm voice. This was the person he needed to find. Silently he hopped closer, his large ears picking up the voice.

"We must find the boy soon." said the person. As he neared he could see it was a woman with the face of his greatest predator.

"The longer he has, the more likely he will over throw us." The woman was stroking something on her shoulder. With horror the hare realized it was an Eagle Owl, its bright eyes gazing at her.

"The Raven Leader's death was a mistake." she whispered. "It will make him more determined than ever. He'll want revenge." The owl fluttered onto her knee. "That girl he is always with. I fear there is more to her than meets the eye. With Seshru as her mother, that will be the case." A twig cracked behind him. Fear gripped him. The owl stared at him, its eyes unblinking. He tried to run but it was too late. He felt pain as razor sharp talons as he was lifted into the sky. Suddenly he was Torak again. He sat up and began to retch.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Four

Bile rose in Torak's throat as his souls returned. He leaned forward and began to retch, the foul liquid spewing from his mouth. A pair of gentle hands moved his hair out of the way. Beside him, Wolf sniffed the sick, whining slightly from the disgusting smell. Retching made him weak. When he finished, he leant against the shelter, shaking with exhaustion. He caught Renn glaring at Saeunn for her non-existent attempt to help. Only now did the mage give him her attention.

"What did you see?" she croaked excitedly. The Raven Clan guardian cawed from outside the shelter.

"I saw Eostra and her Eagle Owl. She was talking-"

"No, no!" Saeunn said impatiently. "What did you _see_ around you and the Soul Eater? What plants, animals were there?" she waited. "Come on boy, your good at tracking, what was there?" Torak gulped, a little taken aback at all the questions.

"I remember there being lots of heather." he said, struggling to keep a hold on the memories trickling away like a stream. "I was a hare, a mountain one, I think." the old mage nodded.

"Very good. Do you remember any animals, anything at all?" Torak shook his head. Saeunn frowned. "I think this may be enough to go on. Heather only grows in one area." Renn gave Torak a confused look.

"I thought she would have wanted to know what Eostra said." she whispered. Torak shrugged as Saeunn cleared he throat.

"If what you say is true, and the other information I have also heard is correct, both the Soul Eater and the fire opal are in the high mountains. I must find the strongest men in the Forest to track them down." Torak watched as Renn's face contorted in rage.

"What?" she shouted. "But it has to be Torak who finds Eostra! He's the one who has to do it! He's the only one who stands a chance!" Saeunn laughed.

"Do you really think I'm going to let a boy and girl of fourteen summers go after a Soul Eater? Your uncle may have had faith in the pair of you, but I don't. I am now the leader of the Raven Clan. I won't allow it." Renn stood up, her red hair flying everywhere, her face crimson with anger.

"Why don't you think he can do it? Why don't you think I can help him? We're stronger than you think! Torak has already defeated three Soul Eaters!"

"Yes, by sheer luck. You are too stubborn to understand this is a man's job, not a boy's. You are too stubborn to realize that your place is here, as a mage, not a hunter. And you are too stubborn to know that he doesn't need you! He defeated them on his own, without you!" Torak could see the last words hurt Renn dearly. Her eyes were full of tears, tears that she tried desperately to hide "You know it is the truth. If I let him do this task, you won't be accompanying him." She looked as if she were about to strike the mage. Instead she kicked over a bowl of herbs stormed out of the shelter.

"_Watch over her pack brother." _Torak told Wolf. Swiftly he got to his feet and trotted off in her wake.

"She's wrong. I do need you."

"No you don't. She's right. I just get in the way."

It was now late at night; the moon was shining brightly overhead. Still Torak had failed to convince Renn that Saeunn had been wrong. As the night continued, it wasn't proving any easier.

"Renn," panted Torak as he ran to catch her before she stormed away for the umpteenth time. "Renn, will you please listen to me!" Once again, she glared at him. One thing Saeunn was right about was that Renn was very stubborn. "I do need you. Come on." this time she stopped.

"Come where?" she said. Behind her Wolf was wagging his tail. He had already sensed what was coming.

"Come with me to find Eostra and the last fragment of the fire opal."

Wolf had never felt so happy. Together, he, Tall Tailless and the pack sister were going to rid the world of the last of the bad taillesses- the stone faced one. When they set off in the middle of the Dark, he sensed the pack sister's anger at Tall tailless and the old, old tailless. She had been silent, only ever growling at Tall Tailless' attempts to be kind. He could feel that her rage was being chased away, but it wasn't gone yet. He tried being nice by licking her forepaw, but she batted him away. Offended, he went to pad next to Tall Tailless. Then he sensed something deep in the pack sister's heart. It was chewing her up from the inside. The old, old tailless had made her very sad. He wasn't completely sure, but he thought that she felt unwanted and useless. This was very odd. Every wolf knows that every pack member is needed. Not one of them is worthless. Wolf didn't understand. He knew that Tall Tailless himself didn't understand either. Taillesses were so very confusing. To chase away his confusion he lapped at a bit of still wet. He sniffed the air. Many lopes away he caught the scent of the bad tailless. He raced back to Tall Tailless. At last, he was doing what he was made for.

"Wolf says the Soul Eater is defiantly in the High Mountains. We should start heading east." Renn nodded stiffly. They had been traveling for a couple of hours. Still Saeunn's words buzzed around in her head.

"…_your place is here as a mage, not a hunter…you are too stubborn to realize he doesn't need you…he defeated them on his own, without you…you know it's the truth…"_ They rang constantly in her head. She didn't want her to be right. She prayed that Saeunn was wrong. Torak had tried to convince her, but she sensed he wasn't sure himself. That hurt the most. He seemed to have given up, and now they were following the deer path in a stoney silence. Every now and then Wolf would go off ahead to catch the scent of the Eagle Owl Mage. He was off at the moment, leaving the pair of them completely alone. Torak mumbled something about stopping. She ignored him. Silently they built a shelter of live birch saplings. Renn said she was going to go hunting, despite having brought several rolls of deer meat. She just needed to get away. Trudging through the boggy grass, she began to wonder why she had even come. She had come to prove Saeunn wrong, but every minute her and Torak were together made it more and more blatantly obvious the mage was right. She was regretting setting foot out of the camp now. She pulled back some willow branches and was greeted by the roar of the Widewater. It was the area of the river where it drained into the bogs. Slowly she made her way to the bank. She splashed some of the cold water onto her face and caught sight of her name soul. She could see her pale face in the reflection. Her red hair clung to it like vines, making her look ghostly. A flutter of wings. A young duck had landed in the river not far from her. She knocked an arrow in her bow, in readiness. She aimed carefully, thinking only of her target. Just as she was about to loose her arrow, A loud boom of a horn issued from behind her. She fell over in fright, the arrow in her bow soaring into the sky and landing in the river. The duck squawked loudly and took off. Renn shouted furiously. Whoever had blown that horn had done it on purpose. In her frustration she picked up her beloved bow and drew her arm back, aiming to throw it into the river. As she was about to let go, the bow was prized from her fingers. She looked round. Torak was stood behind her. He placed the bow on the ground, picked up some dead wood, then melted back into the forest with an eerie similarity to Wolf.

"Thanks." Renn muttered to Torak a while later. The pair of them were sat by the small fire they had made. Wolf had gone off on one of his nightly hunts. Torak smiled at her in a reply.

"Why did you stop me?" asked Renn quietly.

"Because I knew you would regret it." he said simply. He handed her a roll of deer meat.

"It was a demon who did blew the horn." Torak said, breaking the silence. "I saw it as it ran off. I bet Eostra sent it to hinder us. I haven't got my bow." Renn nodded curtly.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. Torak could see her ears burning with shame. "For being so childish. She was trying to get at me, wasn't she?" she paused. "You do need me don't you?" Torak could hear a note of pleading in her voice.

"One thing is for sure, if I didn't have you, I would have been dead long ago, the amount of times you've saved me." Renn gave him a meek smile. Not far away, Wolf was howling. He was singing his joy to the forest after felling a boar. Torak smiled. He turned around. Renn was pulling up tufts of grass, obviously wondering what to say next.

"This is the right thing to do, isn't it?" Torak looked at her, a little confused. "I mean, going after Eostra, on our own. We shouldn't have waited any longer." Torak shook his head, but he himself didn't know. He had been wondering if they had done the right thing.

"She's going to be harder to defeat than the others were." he said. She gave him a querying look. "There's just something about her. She scared the others; she scared me more than the other Soul Eaters did. I don't know what it is, but it's something bad.

Once again, Torak heard Wolf howling. But this time it was different. His howls were urgent and frightened. _"The Other is here!" _he howled again and again. He cut of abruptly. Renn could tell by his face something was wrong.

"What is it?" her face was even paler. She already knew the answer.

"The demons are here." murmured Torak.

Torak tore through the trees as fast as he could. He could feel his heart beating against his chest, keeping his pace in time. Renn was panting heavily behind him, but still they pressed on, following the howls of Wolf and the spine tingling laughter of the demons. The trees whispered all around, encouraging them to go on. After what seemed forever, they reached a small glade, covered in a curtain of darkness. Torak could just make out the gleaming red eyes of the demons. He could hear Wolf snarling at them nearby, whimpering as they struck him with their claws. They crouched behind the rocks, weapons drawn. He could hear Renn's shaky breath behind him. Sweat was pouring down the hilt of his father's knife.

"Get ready." whispered Renn behind him. She had an arrow knocked in her bow and was aiming carefully. "GO!" she shouted. The arrow arched into the sky, skewering two demons. They roared in pain and faded to nothing. The remaining twenty or so demons turned their gaping heads. They stared right at Torak at Renn before charging.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Five

Torak slowly opened his eyes. Dawn was creeping up on him, sunlight starting to spill through the trees. It was the end of winter so the air was still bitterly cold. He closed his eyes, wishing he could fall asleep once more. A redstart warbled through the forest. He groaned as its song pulsed through his head, making him feel as though his skull was about to crack in two. He sat up and the world around him seemed to tilt. He laid his head back down. Next to him Wolf was curled up fast asleep. He huddled next to his pack brother, the soft grey fur keeping him warm. An agonized moaning made him become alert once more. He tried to ignore it, too tired to care, but something inside him told him that something was up. He rolled over and his heart clenched. Five paces away, Renn was sat against a tree. Her face was sunken and chalk white. Blood spattered her clothes.

"Renn!" he cried, scrambling towards her. She turned to look at him. Her black eyes were empty, empty of the light that usually filled them. They slid shut. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. She groaned again. Her skin was as chill as a frog's. Without thinking he pulled of his jerkin, and with some difficulty, wrapped it around her. Wolf ran up to the pair of them and rubbed up against Renn, trying to keep her warm. Shivering, Torak tried to think desperately what else to do. He groped at a memory.

_He was sat on a rock next to Fin-Kedinn. Nine year old Dari had been missing all night. A search party had been looking since sunset for him. They had found him, barely alive, lying on the bank of a river. He watched with horror as the pale, freezing cold young boy struggled to breathe._

"_Torak, pass me your sleep sack." the Raven Leader shouted. He ran as fast as he could into his shelter and had taken out his feather lined sack. Fin-Kedinn then hurriedly wrapped it around Dari. Colour seemed to flood to the young boy's cheeks, but still he had the sunken look about him._

"_What you must always remember," he said, tearing the leg of Dari's leggings. "That if someone has sunken skin, check for wounds." he tore the other leg. "Sunken skin is often a sign of loss of blood." Torak felt his gorge rise. Dari's calf had been punctured by branch, probably caused by falling from a tree. Swiftly Fin-Kedinn stitched and dressed the wound. "He'll be fine." he said smiling slightly…_

Renn groaned loudly as she turned over. The pain had lessened greatly from her arm, but still it stung. The delicious smell of sizzling duck fat made her open her eyes. Her vision was blurred at first, but soon she could see the skinny figure that was Torak, kneeling beside a fire. He saw her looking at him and gave her his rare wolfish grin.

"Glad to see you're awake. You've been sleeping for about a day." She tried to smile back at him, but the pain in her arm made her frown. He wasn't wearing his jerkin, and was shivering from the cold wind. With a jolt she realized that it was wrapped around her. She tried to stand up, but Torak pushed her back down.

"Not yet." he said. "Your wound went a bit bad. Standing up might make you faint." Renn laid back down in shock. It was usually _her_ that was the one telling Torak not to rush off when he was injured. It felt weird it being the other way around. He handed her a bit duck, stuck two bits in a tree for the guardian. He still did this, despite being clanless. He then tossed a bit near the bushes. Slowly, Wolf trotted out, sniffed, and then quickly dispatched it. For a wolf, this was merely a snack, so he bounded off to catch some prey. Torak watched him leave then sat by Renn and began to eat his own share. Renn watched him as he ate, and sensed that something was troubling him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He jerked his head up, surprised.

"Nothing." he said, but he didn't fool Renn. She'd known him long enough to realize that he was lying. He sighed. "Really, it's nothing." he said, more forcefully. Still Renn wasn't fooled, but decided not to press on with the matter. She sunk back into her thoughts, taking a bite of duck every now and then. There was something wrong about what Saeunn had said…at the time she had been too preoccupied about Fin-Kedinn, but now…there was something the old bat had said that didn't fit. It clicked.

"The fire opal!" she said, so loud that Torak jumped about a foot.

"What about it?" said Torak "We have to find the last fragment, like Saeunn said." Renn shook her head vigorously.

"No, no. Don't you see? It died with B-" she stopped "With the seal-boy." She could feel tears welling up inside her as she remembered the events that had happened several moons previously. She held them back. Torak looked at her, understanding what she meant.

"So that means that, either Saeunn is wrong or…"

"Eostra has somehow got a hold of another fragment." finished Renn. The thought of that chilled her blood.

Over the next few days, Torak watched as Renn got increasingly stronger. Her wound healed quickly and the inflammation disappeared and soon she was begging him to let her do some hunting.

"Torak, I'm fine!" she insisted four days later. "I'm absolutely fine." Torak looked at her face. She wore the same stubborn expression as her uncle did sometimes. It hurt to think of him. He looked away from her a second. When he looked back she was marching into the forest, carrying her bow and quiver. He sighed, knowing it was no use trying to get her to come back. Instead called for Wolf._ "Where are you?" _ He said, giving out two short barks. There was a rustling from behind him. He felt himself being forced to the ground. Torak looked into his pack brother's face.

"_Let's play!"_ he said, grinning. Soon they were rolling around, play biting and licking each other, just as they used to. For several blissful minutes he forgot about the pain he carried in his chest. He forgot about what lay ahead. He forgot about his worry, his anxiety and confusion. He just lay on his back, breathless with laughter as Wolf bounded round; he tripped over Renn's sleeping sack, causing him to roll into a puddle, like he did so often when he was a cub. More rustling issued from behind Torak as Renn emerged, holding a hare.

"I think we best head off." said Torak, still laughing. Wolf shook himself off and padded towards Renn and tried to snatch the hare off her. Laughing, she batted him away. Quickly they gathered their supplies. The ou-ou of an eagle owl echoed through the trees. The happiness drained away as the reality of what they were about to do bubbled to the surface. Torak felt his heart clench. How on earth were two fourteen summer's old children going to defeat a Soul-Eater? Not just any Soul-Eater, but the greatest of them all?

"Were going to have to try." said Renn, reading his mind. "Come on." She took his hand and led him into the forest, Wolf trotting in their wake.

"I've never seen anything so _high_!" said Renn. It was sunset and the three of them had just reached the foot of the High Mountains. Their peaks rose up into the clouds, into nothingness. Renn just stared at them in awe. How could anyone live there? She looked at the perilous ledges and loose rock. She wondered how on earth they were going to find Eostra without breaking their necks in the process.

"Is there any way through, like a pass or something." asked Torak. He too was looking at the heights in disbelief. Renn shrugged.

"Do you know where about the Soul-Eater is in the mountains." Renn said, looking at him. He shook his head. Wolf was sat between them, looking quite calmly at the monstrous rock formations in front of them. Their task was looking more and more impossible by the second.


End file.
